


Fireflight's Lullaby

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lullabies, Songfic, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Fireflight is scared by a thunderstorm outside the Ark and Sunriser comforts him.  Some friendly fluff between them.





	Fireflight's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. © I do not own the song “Lullaby for a Stormy Night.” It belongs to Vienna Teng. I only own my OC, Sunriser.

    The storms on Earth were different from the ones the Autobots were used to on Cybertron.  For one thing, the rain was not usually made of acid.  It was instead made of a liquid made up of hydrogen and oxygen, commonly known as water.  Secondly, water did not eat through armor.  Thirdly, storms were sometimes needed to keep the land from becoming too arid.  However, the Autobots all had varying opinions about rain or thunderstorms.    
  
    Some of the bots, such as Hound and Beachcomber, found them fascinating.  Others, such as Prowl, had a more neutral opinion of them.  Other still, found them to be an annoyance.  They(i.e. Tracks and Sunstreaker) claimed it would “mess up their paint jobs.”  The truth of these statements is debatable.  A few of the Autobots however, are fearful of these storms.  
  
    One of this bots is Fireflight, one of the Aerialbots.  He is quite a curious little bot with a habit of getting distracted or lost in daydreams.  However, thunderstorms were one thing he was definitely NOT curious about.  The loud noise from the storm outside the Ark that night hurt his audio receptors and the strange flashes of light that came before the sounds terrified him.  What was worse, he was all alone right now.  His brothers had gone to drop off several reports and he was alone in their room.  “I don’t want to be alone in the storm,” he whimpered to himself.  
  
    Sunriser passed by the room soon enough.  Sunriser is an Autobot seeker femme who is close with the Aerialbots.  She was about to go back to her quarters for the night when she heard a whimper from the Aerialbots’ quarters.  “Fireflight?” she said softly.  She knocked on the door.  “Hello?  Is anyone there?”  
  
    “Sunriser?” came Fireflight’s timid voice from inside the room.    
  
    “Are you alright Fireflight?  What’s wrong?  May I come in?”  Sunriser was worried about her little friend.    
  
    “Y-Yes, please come in….”  
  
    Sunriser quickly punched in the code, which was given to her by Silverbolt, and quickly went inside.  She soon saw Fireflight huddled away in a corner on his berth, shaking in terror.  “Oh Flight, what’s wrong?” she asked, rushing over to him and sitting next to him.  
  
    “I’m s-scared…..” Fireflight said and curled further into the blanket.    
  
    “Of the storm?”  
  
    Fireflight nodded.    
  
    “It’s okay Flight.  This kind of Earth storm can’t hurt you.  Everyone is safely inside the base.  There is nothing to be scared of.” Sunriser said in a soft gentle voice.  Another bolt of lightning flashed outside the Ark, followed by a loud crash of thunder.  Fireflight squeaked in fright and clung to Sunriser.  Sunriser was startled by this but soon recovered.  She held the little Aerialbot close and patted his helm.  “Oh, Flight.  It’s okay.  It’s okay…”  She remembered a human song she had heard Melody listening to.  She wondered if it would calm him down and started to sing it.  
  
  
“Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight  
  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight,”  
  
    Fireflight slowly stopped shaking once he heard Sunriser singing.  His fright was soon replaced with curiosity.  He had never heard this song before.  It was very pretty, though, and very soothing.  He looked up at Sunriser curiously, wanting to hear more of the song.  They didn’t know someone else was listening, though.  
  
“And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight  
  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning…”  
  
    Silverbolt had come to check on Fireflight.  Air Raid, Skydive, and Slingshot had gone to the recroom to get energon while Silverbolt went to check on the “youngest” Aerialbot.  He was worried about how his brother was faring in the storm.  He stopped short when he heard singing coming from their quarters.  It sounded like a femme singing.  He looked inside and smiled at the sight.  
  
    It was Sunriser who was singing in there.  Silverbolt could feel his cheeks heat up a bit, not unlike when humans “blushed.”  He thought her singing was beautiful.  Apparently, Fireflight thought so too, given how calm and happy he looked.  If he was scared before, he didn’t seem to be now.  Sunriser probably came to calm him down.  
  
    Silverbolt was immensely grateful to have met the seeker femme.  Optimus had made him commander of the Aerialbots, in spite of his fear of heights.  Optimus believed he would make an excellent commander and that had proven to be true.  However, he still worried about his team a great deal.  He needed to be there for them, but he couldn’t always be there every time they needed him.  He was so grateful Sunriser had come along and gained their trust.    
  
    This had been no easy feat.  When the Aerialbots were first created, Silverbolt’s brothers had a bit of an ego.  They thought they were superior to the other Autobots and to the humans.  This nearly led them to abandon the Autobots completely, if they had not seen Sparkplug’s concern for them.  However, they ran into more trouble when they were too trusting with the Decepticons.  Silverbolt had tried to warn them and get them out of the trap they had walked into, but it was too late and he was caught up in it as well.  They had escaped, but he never wanted to fail his brothers like that again.    
  
    Sunriser had been part of the Autobot team on Earth long before the Aerialbots were created and had been there when they joined the Autobots.  His brother’s egos and limited understanding isolated them from the other Autobots for awhile, until they learned the Decepticons’ true nature.  Sunriser had first approached Silverbolt soon after that, concerned about him.  He had told her everyone was fine, but she kept checking on them all from then on.  Silverbolt was glad that another bot was showing such concern for them.  That’s how she earned his trust.  Once she earned it, he started inviting her to join the Aerialbots for energon and training sessions.  Except for Fireflight(due to curiosity), the other Aerialbots were a bit wary at first.  However, she eventually grew on them, even Slingshot.  He wouldn’t open admit that, though.  She won their trust as well, and it was made clear that she would be there for all of them as well.  Silverbolt smiled as he watched her and Fireflight now.  He was so grateful she had earned their trust.  
  
    Fireflight’s optics were dimming and started to close as Sunriser neared the end of the song.    
  
“For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight  
  
Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close  
  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning…”  
  
    Sunriser looked down and Fireflight and chuckled when she saw he had fallen into recharge.  “Thank goodness you’re not scared anymore,” she thought.  She got up and gently laid the little Aerialbot down on the berth.  She covered him with a blanket, then smiled and left the room.  The flier femme was a bit startled to see Silverbolt outside.  “Silverbolt?  When did you get here?”  She was a bit embarrassed at the thought of him hearing her singing.    
  
    “A few minutes ago,” Silverbolt replied.  Sunriser’s faceplates heated up in embarrassment.  Silverbolt just smiled.  “Thank you for helping Fireflight.  I was worried about how he was doing in the storm.    
  
    Sunriser smiled back at him.  “No problem.  I just wanted to make sure he was okay.”  
  
    “Was he scared of the storm?”  
  
    “Yes, he was.  But I think he’ll be alright now.”  
  
    Fireflight would be alright now.  He could recharge peacefully for the night.  He knew the storm could not harm him in here and that his brothers and friends were all safe.  Both he and Silverbolt were grateful to Sunriser as a friend.  She would always be there when they needed here and they would do the same for her.  The next day, the storm was over and they all went out flying together.  Everything was fine now and there was nothing to fear.  
  
_Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The rain will be gone in the morning_  
 _But I'll still be here in the morning_  
  
_The End <3_


End file.
